


The Green-Eyed Monster

by Butterynutjob



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Multi, Nothing Hurts, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd talked about having a threesome extensively, but when the moment came, Erik wasn't sure he still wanted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 20sucksteen on tumblr

The guy they’d found online was certainly good-looking and charming; a Latino man who said they could call him Cal. He’d dressed up for dinner: dark gray slacks and a dark green button-down shirt. Charles thought he was gorgeous. Erik _knew_ Cal was gorgeous and tried not to think about just how much Charles might like him.

He tried to reframe it in his mind. Charles wanted this; Erik was secure in his relationship, and he wanted Charles to be happy. Regardless, Erik knew he was being slightly distant, even after they’d all had some wine. After dinner they’d ended up back at Charles and Erik’s condo and they all had their shoes off and the lighting was dim and the music was sexy. Erik knew Charles wanted to move things along to the next phase of the evening, but he kept giving Erik hesitant looks. Erik wanted to reassure him, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

Erik was smiling as Charles and Cal joked around and flirted, but he felt distant from the activities that evening. He wasn’t jealous, and he didn’t object, but the conversation was being carried mostly by Charles and Cal and Erik didn’t say much, he just watched Charles, watched Charles laughing with Cal, losing his balance and then falling into Cal’s lap…

Erik started to get an unpleasant feeling in his stomach as he watched his husband start to kiss the dark-haired stranger, slowly and lazily, his eyes closed. Erik gripped the arm of the chair he was sitting on, feeling his face grow hot as his dick, confusingly, started to get hard. 

Then Charles opened his eyes and looked right at Erik. 

Erik looked away quickly, feeling almost guilty at being caught, but looked back after a moment to see Charles smiling at him. 

“Don’t I have a sexy husband, Cal?” Charles asked, nudging Cal’s ear with his mouth from his seat on Cal’s lap while simultaneously looking at Erik. 

“Yes,” Cal said without hesitation and sincerely. “You are both incredibly sexy.” Cal smiled at Erik, a hesitant smile, with a little wrinkle in his brow that said, _Is this alright?_

Erik took a slow and deliberate sip from his glass and set it down carefully on the end table next to him before he responded. “Cal, Charles looks rather warm. Would you mind relieving him of some of his clothing?”

Cal grinned and inclined his head. “It would be my pleasure,” he said. Charles bit his lip and gave Erik a long, hot look before moved his leg so that he was straddling Cal. Cal started unbuttoning Charles’ shirt, slowly, letting his fingers stroke Charles’ chest idly as he did, ‘accidentally’ scratching over his nipples a few times. 

Once he had Charles’ shirt off, he turned his head to raise a questioning eyebrow at Erik. “I meant all of his clothing,” Erik clarified, with a tiny smile. Charles climbed off Cal’s lap and stood in front of him, flushed and breathing shallowly.

Erik loved to see Charles so turned on. He focused on that while he got up and stood behind his husband. Cal, still seated on the couch, started unbuttoning Charles’ pants. Erik peppered Charles’ neck with kisses and small bites while Cal worked Charles’ pants down. When Cal made an amused noise, Erik peered over Charles’ shoulder and looked down to see that Charles wasn’t wearing any underwear. He chuckled and nosed Charles’ ear from behind. “You’re so impatient,” he chided. 

Charles arched against him. “You don’t even know the half of it,” he murmured, turning his head and hiding a smile in Erik’s neck. 

Erik’s cock jumped as he contemplated what Charles could mean. Charles had spent quite a while in the bathroom right after the three men had come back from the restaurant…

Erik moved his hand around the curve of Charles’ backside and teased Charles’ crack with his fingers. Charles would usually squim or pull away if he wasn’t feeling clean, but now he arched his back and pressed his ass at Erik’s hand. Erik’s finger slipped down Charles’ crack and found it slick. 

“Oh, you are very optimistic, aren’t you?” Erik teased. By that point, Cal had finished taking Charles’ pants off and was kneeling in front of Charles. Charles’ erect, flushed cock bobbed near his face and Cal looked at it hungrily...then glanced up to see Erik looking at him. Erik gave him a smile and a nod and Cal smiled back before turning his attention to the cock in his face: gripping it around the base and looking up at Charles while his tongue flicked out tiny licks along the ridge of Charles’ cockhead and frenulum. 

Charles’ right hand reached back and clutched the outside of Erik’s thigh hard before Erik kissed Charles’ shoulder and gently pried off his hand. He kneeled behind Charles, enjoying Charles’ sharp intake of breath as he realized what Erik was going to do. Erik almost wanted to snort at his husband because Charles couldn’t be _that_ surprised—Erik could smell the strawberry-flavored lube already.

Not to mention that all of this had started because Charles had told Erik his fantasy of having his ass licked while another guy sucked his cock. 

Erik gripped Charles’ hips and pulled his ass cheeks apart with his thumbs. The position was a little awkward, but necessarily so because of what Cal was doing on the other side of his husband. Erik didn’t waste time, licking right in the center, where he knew Charles wanted his tongue. Charles made a small whimpering sound and arched his back even more to make access easier for Erik. Erik could hear slurping and he imagined that Charles’ cock was completely inside Cal’s mouth now and was surprised to find how aroused that made him feel. He tongue-fucked Charles’ ass for a few minutes until his face muscles began to feel sore, and then he replaced his tongue with two fingers. 

He fucked Charles’ ass with his fingers more slowly than he thought Charles probably wanted, prompting his husband to whine impatiently. Charles’ head was back and his eyes were closed as Cal tongued and sucked his cock. Erik watched in appreciation, feeling his own cock grow even harder. Cal saw him watching and pulled his mouth off Charles’ cock slowly. “You want a turn?” he said to Erik with a smile. 

“I think he might like if we shared,” Erik suggested lightly.

“Oh my god, yes, yes…” Charles moaned, looking down with eyes barely open. His mouth was hanging open and his lips were bright red and well-bitten. 

Erik moved his torso around to Charles’s front and licked up the side of Charles’ cock while he felt more than saw Cal licking the other side. Erik moved his mouth to Charles’ balls, licking and gently sucking them into his mouth, the way he knew his husband liked, when he felt and heard the tell-tail signs (tension in his thighs and a change in his breathing pattern) that meant his husband was nearing orgasm. He curled his fingers to aim for the spot that had the potential to make Charles scream in ecstasy. 

Cal had his mouth around the top of Charles’ cock and had been tonguing Charles’ frenulum, while stroking Charles’ cock with his fist. He pulled off when Erik looked at him, even though Charles made a strangled sound when he did. “Do you mind if I…?” _swallow_ , Erik imagined the rest of that sentence to be. 

“We’re good,” Erik said. They had discussed all this in advance, after all, although he found that he appreciated Cal’s conscientiousness about asking again, in the moment. Abruptly Erik grinned. “I just want a taste.”

It could have been just a coincidence, but Charles came at that moment, just as Cal wrapped his mouth around Charles’ cock again. It seemed like a pretty intense orgasm, unsurprisingly, as Charles yelled and clutched both Cal and Erik’s shoulders in order to stay standing. 

“My taste?” Erik murmured to Cal with a small smile. Cal returned his smile and leaned over to give Erik a very wet kiss that tasted strongly of his husband’s semen. 

“Oh, fuck,” Charles whimpered above them, looking down at the sight.

Cal pulled back out of the kiss with a lazy and contented smile. 

Erik looked at Cal and felt something release in him—Cal was a good guy. He was respectful of boundaries, and this was all going to be fine. 

“Cal, can I get you anything?” Erik asked, ever the good host. “A towel, or water?”

“Well,” Cal said slyly, raising up off the floor to seat himself on the couch again, and rubbing his hand against the obvious erection in his pants, “I wouldn’t say no to some oral sex.”

“Yes,” Charles said immediately, then looked at Erik contritely. “I mean, unless...if…”

Erik stood up and kissed his husband. “You heard the man,” he murmured in a quiet voice, into his husband’s mouth. “I know how much you love to suck cock. Show him. Just save your ass for me.”

Charles beamed at his husband and gave him a filthy kiss full of saliva and promise before he turned to Cal and knelt in front of him. Erik returned to his seat and picked up his drink, content to watch the show, for now. He could enjoy watching this; enjoy Charles’ pleasure vicariously, without feeling jealous or slighted. 

Because later, he would fuck Charles so thoroughly there would be no doubt who he belonged to.


End file.
